


Icing on the Cake

by Feyria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bringing back the crack fics, Crack, Food Porn, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other, also Lio is literally feral, author has no self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria
Summary: A reverse of my feral AU, now Lio is the feral one and he discovers the pleasures of a cake fresh from the oven. Aka food porn happens and Galo has to find some eye wash immediately.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I wrote at 3am and chose to post before my brain convinces me otherwise.

It all started with a simple request: "take the cake out for me when it's done, okay Lio?" So very simple, right? Easy as….what was that word….pie? Whatever. It was easy as that, as eating a sweet treat. Lio didn't know what hot felt like when the flames deep inside him made him immune to such a feeling, so taking the cake out was easy. "Make sure you use the oven mitts so you don't get burned." That's what he had said; sweet, sweet Galo for he had forgotten Lio was immune to heat. Lio ignored him anyway; he didn't know what an oven mitt was (food too?) and it was faster to simply use his hands instead of running around in search of the elusive mitts. That was all step one of Galo's list of simple requests.

Step two was decorating it: "there's frosting in the fridge next to the berries. You can eat a few just make sure most of them end up on the cake." Okay, he could do that, he could eat some berries. Decorate the cake with them. What? He didn't know what that was either. Something or other and cake…..Lio tilted his head, expression blank and a finger pressed to his cheek. It was a simple request, no? Maybe for someone who wasn't still feral and thought more like a beast than a human. Still, his mate was counting on him, Lio could do this. Eat the berries- no! Decorate with them!

He snarled at empty air, swiped at it for good measure and brought his attention back to the lightly steaming cake. Berries and frosting; those were held off to the side as he pondered the word. "Deco...rate." It tasted weird on his tongue, just like the blackberry he shoved in there. Mmmmn, but strong, makes tongue feel strange. Forget the berries! He opened the tub of frosting, sniffed it conspicuously, stuck his tongue inside for a taste for good measure. Yum, it can go on the cake. The cake that already has a hole in it because he wanted to taste that too. 

Hmm...

Lio took a handful of frosting and shoved it into the hole then took another scoop and smeared it all over the top. Yes, that looked about right. Maybe add some more? So he did until the tub was empty and the frosting had started melting because the cake was still hot. That's good, right? The cake liked the frosting too so it was just having a taste and getting all messy over it now. That's okay, they were both messy; the cake with its sloppy white frosting and Lio with a mix of frosting and berry juices. Wait! Those were for the cake! 

It's fine, it's okay, he still had some left over. Well more like a small handful but sprinkling them on top was fine, the berries were on the cake. Step two was complete, what was step three?

….. Something, he just couldn't remember what but he knew it didn't involve licking the melted frosting out of the hole in the cake….or did it?

H m m . . .

It was good, almost as good as pizza. Speaking of pizza, when was the last time Galo had given him his favorite brand of "oven fresh" pizza? It had been a while thanks to work and what not and now that he thought about it, the cake did look a bit...off. Falling apart around the edges, the melted cream sloping off the surface as if it had just got a fresh helping of….Lio licked his lips, suddenly feeling as if his temperature were rising. Burning, he was burning and Galo wasn't here to sate him with pizza. That's okay, there was the cake to fulfill that role, the one desire he had had for months since they bonded. Galo was always the one doing the filling, now it was Lio's turn.

He pulled the cake down onto the floor, ears perking at the wet squelch it made when it came into contact with the hard surface. Yes, that's delicious. The only barrier blocking his hard cock from the soft insides of the cake were those infernal "pants" Galo liked to make him wear, tossed over his shoulder and forgotten about two seconds later. Lio already had a hand on himself, stroking a few times before lining himself up with that hole he had gouged out of the cake earlier. 

It was a cake, he didn't need to prep it, just shove himself in and shudder at the feeling of soft sponginess molding itself around him. Two strokes was all it took before Lio slammed his palms onto the tile, really going at the cake now. It was soft and squishy, making lewd little noises as he thrust in and out with wild abandon. Was this what it felt like to finally be the one on top? Not quite, he needed noises and not just his own aggressive panting. He wanted to hear Galo's voice, already imagining what sort of moans he'd make. The expressions he would have on his face; blushing? Tears of ecstasy?

Galo

He worked his hips faster, eyes screwed shut as his fantasy came to life in the midst of confectionery being abused by one feral little man. It was good, so good, absolutely delicious and he wasn't going to stop. He didn't stop until he felt himself snap, hips jumping, frosting leaking out around his dick as he replaced it with his own creamy white fluids. Lio rode out his sudden orgasm with lazy thrusts, tongue dripping a thin trail of saliva down his chin as he panted for breath.

But he wasn't done, he wanted more and the cake was still standing. He rolled over, planted his feet firmly and spread his legs, cake held in place so he could thrust up into it. It took a few tries to get the right momentum, the cake kept cumming apart in his hands. Chunks, frosting and berries alike littered the floor around him but once he had a proper pace going, there was no stopping him. Lio grunted with effort, pretended the cake was only difficult because it was Galo, his big and heavy mate, on top of him. 

Galo, Galo

They were both enjoying themselves in his fantasyland, Galo riding him hard and fast while Lio met him thrust for thrust with lustful grunts. He was going to fill that man with so much cum; they'd start a family. Fuck him pregnant, breed, then raise the babes together. Lio would teach them to hunt and Galo would teach them words and whatever an oven mitt was.

One orgasm was already enough but Lio was craving more and hitting that second one left him gasping and whining, sloppy, erratic thrusts into the cake. They were little more than wiggles of his hips; the cake a spongy, melted cream of a mess that he just smeared all over his groin. Little by little, his senses came back to him and Lio sat up, looking at the disaster that was the kitchen floor. Oops. Better get himself cleaned up first, then he could deal with the rest.

Little did he know as he was licking himself clean, Galo had pressed himself against the wall leading into the kitchen. The blue haired man had meant to come in and check on the feral, having arrived from his shopping earlier. The strange noises is what drew him in first but after seeing Lio bent over the cake, rutting into it like a dog….he didn't know what to do. Interrupt? Walk away? Join in? None of those seemed appropriate and yet waiting just outside the kitchen as Lio tore into the cake like a man possessed by horny wasn't much better. And yet here he was, peeking around the door frame to see Lio licking frosting (or cum?) off his inner thigh, leg pulled over his shoulder like a cat.

Hot

Also inappropriate! Galo finally made the intelligent decision to turn on his heal and return to the store to get a new cake. After texting his friends to stop by perhaps an hour later first. They were still recovering from finding out Lio used pizza as a code word for sex; they didn't need to be scarred with Lio's masturbation habits next.


End file.
